


The Elmdale Cycle Path

by MapleLeafSquareRoot



Series: Emu's AUs [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/pseuds/MapleLeafSquareRoot
Summary: An AU where David and Patrick's meeting at Ray's is not the first time they have actually met.Canon compliant after 4:30 of S3E8: Motel Review.The set-list is found in the notes at the end.  Each italicized block corresponds to each song, in order, not including the warm-up.  Not all songs are included.





	The Elmdale Cycle Path

For the last four months, David Rose has been a regular at Elmdale’s boutique spin studio, the Elmdale Cycle Path.While cleaning up other peoples’ sweat is decidedly _incorrect_, being part of the studio’s SweatXchange program, and thus receiving free membership as recompense for putting aside his disgust, has proven to be worthit, as he feels physically and mentally recharged at the end of each class.It’s also a bonus that he can luxuriate under the rainfall shower head for as long as he likes, once the studio has been cleaned.Two years ago, showering in a public facility would also have been deemed _incorrect, _however, given the choice between the cramped motel bathroom, and a clean, spacious shower, the winner is clear. 

There’s also something nearly meditative about entering the studio.The beat of the warm up playlist, adjusting his saddle and handlebars, and the satisfying *click* as he clips in his cleats.

It doesn’t much matter who the instructor is, because as soon as the lights go out, and the volume goes up, David loses himself in the beat of the track and the soothing cadence of the resistance on the flywheel. 

> _We bottle up our ups and downs_
> 
> _It's only when the lights go down_
> 
> _That we come out_
> 
> _We bottle up our ups and downs_
> 
> _It's only when the lights go down_
> 
> _That we come out_
> 
> _Come out_
> 
> _Come out_

While not really a morning person, David was proud that he had been able to push himself to get to the studio for 7 am classes four times a week since the studio opened.If he couldn’t maintain the lifestyle to which he had been accustomed prior to moving to Schitt’s Creek, he could at least maintain himself.Self-care is sexy. And speaking of sexy, he was pleased that spin class was having a visible impact on his lower body, which in turn meant he felt more confident in his most favourite of skinny jeans.And confidence is also sexy. 

> _I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go_
> 
> _Where the wind don't change_
> 
> _And nothing in the ground can ever grow_
> 
> _No hope, just lies_
> 
> _And you're taught to cry into your pillow_
> 
> _But I survived_
> 
> _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_
> 
> _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_
> 
> _I'm alive_
> 
> _I'm alive_
> 
> _I'm alive_
> 
> _I'm alive_

Four months of continuously being at the top of the leaderboard meant that David paid little attention to the numbers during class.Perhaps he had gotten a little cocky, but he knew that he was young and strong, and he revelled in his dominance when he received the email notification of his ride statistics after the class ended.Imagine his surprise, when five minutes before the end of class, he saw that a rider on a bike behind him had overtaken him, and was leading by 25 points.He couldn't turn around to see who was set to dethrone him on the leaderboard, because he didn't want to give away that he knew what was happening.Instead, he stealthily moved his latch all the way to the right, and gave it everything he had for the time remaining. 

> _All my life I've been sittin' at the table_
> 
> _Watching them kids, they're living in a fable_
> 
> _Looks, luck, money and never left a'wishin'_
> 
> _Now it's 'bout time to stand up and petition_
> 
> _'Cause I've been wondering_
> 
> _When you gonna see I'm not for sale_
> 
> _I've been questioning_
> 
> _When you gonna see I'm not a part of your machine_
> 
> _Not a part of your machine_
> 
> _I'm not scared of what you're gonna tell me_
> 
> _No, I'm not scared of the beast in the belly_
> 
> _Fill my cup with endless ambition_
> 
> _And paint this town with my very own vision_

As the timer ran down to zero, David stared down the leaderboard.He failed, despite his best efforts, to surpass the leader by a margin of three points.He tried to see in the mirror at the front of the class who this person was, but the mirror had fogged up from the efforts of the riders, and by the time he unclipped his cleats and got off his bike, his mysterious competitor had already left the studio, and it was time for David to grab a mop and rag and earn his membership.

It wasn’t until he had finished wiping down each bike and mopping up the floor that David had a moment to check his email and look up the leaderboard nickname of this overachieving interloper.There it was, “P-Money” with 515 energy points to DavidRose’s 512. 

Two days later, David found himself rushing to get to spin class on time.Alexis had needed help with an assignment due that afternoon, and David felt badly for her that she was struggling so much with high school course content.He proof-read her assignment, and helpedher correct her mistakes before rushing off to Elmdale.He made it into the room as Kelli dimmed the lights and the music began, and it took him the first two tracks to settle in for the ride. 

> _I'm a do just what I want_
> 
> _Looking ahead no turning back_
> 
> _If I fall if I die_
> 
> _Know I lived it to the fullest_
> 
> _If I fall if I die_
> 
> _Know I lived and missed some bullets_
> 
> _I'm on the pursuit of happiness and I know_
> 
> _Everything that's shine ain't always gonna be gold (hey)_
> 
> _I'll be fine once I get it, get it in, I'll be good_

David looks up at the leaderboard, and immediately suspects that his competitor from the week before has returned._It's on_, he decides, and moves his latch all the way to the right with an assertive **CLACK!**, easily heard above the music. 

> _Looking at my years like a martyrdom_
> 
> _Everybody needs to be a part of them_
> 
> _Never be enough, I'm the prodigal son_
> 
> _I was born to run, I was born for this_
> 
> _Whip, whip_
> 
> _Run me like a racehorse_
> 
> _Pull me like a ripcord_
> 
> _Break me down and build me up_
> 
> _I wanna be the slip, slip_
> 
> _Word upon your lip, lip_
> 
> _Letter that you rip, rip_
> 
> _Break me down and build me up_
> 
> _Whatever it takes_
> 
> _Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_
> 
> _I do whatever it takes_
> 
> _Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains_
> 
> _Whatever it takes_
> 
> _Yeah take me to the top, I'm ready for_
> 
> _Whatever it takes_
> 
> _Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_
> 
> _I do what it takes_

The 45-minutes goes by in a flash, and this time as the timer rounds down to zero, David looks up, triumphant that he was once again on top of the leaderboard by a margin of 12 points.He unclips his bike, and tries to surreptitiously look around the room for “P-Money”.One row back and three bikes to his left, he notices a rider that sticks out like a sore thumb.Clad in a light blue cotton t-shirt and grey sweat shorts, rather than the typical riding shorts and fitted top, is, obviously, P-Money.David can’t help but look him up and down, sizing up his competition, with asmirk on his face.P-Money catches his eye for a brief moment, winks, and leaves the studio. 

“What was _THAT_?” David exclaimed.

Kelli laughed.“_THAT_ is your new competition. He’s a strong rider.”

“No kidding!But did you look at him, of course he's strong - “ David paused, confused at Kelli trying to shush him. “His legs are like tree trunks!” 

Kelli was looking past David, over his shoulder.P-Money had returned.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt, I just forgot my water bottle.”

“No worries!” Kelli squeaked out. 

As the studio door closed, Kelli laughed at David, who shook his head and kept mopping.

The following week was very busy, keeping David away from spin class, to the detriment of his mental well being.He had finally taken steps to realizing his dream of opening a space curating a selection of products from local vendors and selling them on consignment in a one-stop-shop retail environment that benefits both the vendor and the customer, and he was prepared to file an application for his business license.As he walked to his appointment with Ray Butani, he popped in his headphones to drown out the inner monologue questioning his ability to pull this off. 

> _Worlds are turning and we're just hanging on_
> 
> _Facing our fear and standing out there alone_
> 
> _A yearning, and it's real to me_
> 
> _There must be someone who's feeling for me_
> 
> _Things look so bad everywhere_
> 
> _In this whole world, what is fair?_
> 
> _We walk blind and we try to see_
> 
> _Falling behind in what could be_
> 
> _Bring me a higher love_
> 
> _Bring me a higher love (oh oh)_
> 
> _Bring me a higher love_
> 
> _Where's that higher love I keep thinking of?_

David walked into Ray’s office-house to find Ray engaged in a very awkward and cringey photoshoot with an equally awkward and cringey looking couple.He taps Ray on the shoulder.

“Yeah, we had an appointment this morning.”

Ray finishes his shot, takes a numbered ticket from the dispenser, and hands it to David.

"Remind me, are you here for a photo series, or travel planning, or our newest service - closet organization?”

“Ummm, I’m here to file my incorporation papers, for my business.”

“Oh, that’s right.Patrick!” Ray calls out.He presents David with a flourishing gesture and “B13.”

David hands over the numbered ticket, and a flicker of recognition hits him before Patrick sticks out his hand.

“Tree trunks.” he introduces himself, smugly. 

David tries not to react, as he takes his hand.“David.”

The entire meeting does not quite go as well as David had anticipated.P-money, it turns out, is either quite impatient, or very sure of himself, and has caused David no end of frustration, left him feeling as though his business was a failure.David left Ray’s, determined to figure out the paperwork in his hands, and to stick it to P-money, both in the spin studio and in the business department.He put his headphones back in, as he walked back to the motel to get started.

> _I know I've given up_
> 
> _A hundred times before_
> 
> _But I know a miracle_
> 
> _Is not something to ignore_
> 
> _You take me for a fool_
> 
> _You take me for a fool_
> 
> _I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_
> 
> _I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_
> 
> _And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_
> 
> _And I know I was born to be yours_
> 
> _I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_
> 
> _I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_
> 
> _And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_
> 
> _And I know I was born to be yours_
> 
> _Are you the only one_
> 
> _Lost in the millions?_
> 
> _Or are you my grain of sand_
> 
> _That's blowing in the wind?_
> 
> _I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_
> 
> _I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_
> 
> _And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_
> 
> _And I know I was born to be yours_

**Author's Note:**

> Warm up  
Pizza - Martin Garrix  
300 Violin Orchestra - Jorge Quintero
> 
> Set-list  
Ups & Downs - W&W & Nicky Romero  
Alive (Cahill Club Mix) - Sia  
Machine - Imagine Dragons  
Pursuit of Happiness - Kid Cudi ft. MGMT & Ratatat (Steve Aoki Remix)  
Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons  
Higher Love - Kygo & Whitney Houston  
Born to Be Yours - Kygo & Imagine Dragons  
Take Me - Will Sparks ft. Gloria Kim  
Bright Light - Moguai & Tinlicker  
Personal Jesus (Pump Mix) - Depeche Mode  
He’s a Pirate - Hans Zimmer & Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike


End file.
